Waitwhat!
by baxter21
Summary: Due to the popularity of my other crossover I decided to Do another perspective of when slayer met hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As usual don't own any of Supernatural or Buffy the vampire slayer.**

**A/N: As it said in the summary I received lots of positive feedback on my first one so I decided to create an alternative view on what happened.**

Chapter 1

Buffy

It was night. A time when most normal young adults would be inside cramming for a final or out partying with their friends but then...when has Buffy's life ever been normal? Already on the brink of adult hood she was facing the big bad that wasn't in the shape of bills or overdue credit cards no her big bad came in the form of toothy knobbly faced demons from hell. Still as she walked through the cemetery she looked around and as the green grass wet with dew reflecting perfectly the moonlight giving the appearance that it was shiny. She stood still taking in the view knowing that in about two seconds the thing currently buried six feet underground would rise again. Pity she thought seemed like a nice night for a party.

Dean & Sam

California. The sun,the beach,the bars all the things Dean would never see he thought sadly to himself. To his right his brother who,in his opinion, looked rather like Sasquatch with better hair had taken out his EMF reader and was busy trying to discreetly ,and failing rather royally, to take readings from the surrounding area. "This thing's going all over the place let's just find a place to crash for the night and continue into in the morning Sam proposed looking as the afternoon sun slowly dipped lower behind the hills of California. Dean nodded his head before climbing out of the impala. he walked over to Sam who was unloading their bags but was sidetracked by a petite blonde girl who was walking past in skin tight black jeans. "Hey beautiful" He called jogging to catch up with her.

"Excuse me" She replied taking off her shades.

"What d'ya say to you having drinks with me tonight you can show the best bars"

"Unless you like your bars filled with creatures of the less human kind I'd stay in if I were you"

"What kind of creatures"

"You're not around from here so I'll give you a friendly piece of advice"

"Which is"

"It's safer inside at night" With that she walked away before being joined by a short red haired girl and a man with short black cropped hair. Dean walked back to the impala and slumped against it. "Strike out" Sam asked a ghost of a smile crossing his lips. "No I was gathering useful information on the local area" He replied shortly. "Yeah right so what _useful _info did you learn then besides her number" Sam asked slamming the trunk shut and walking towards the door of the diner. "We need to check out the local night life".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 so enjoy.  
**

Chapter 2

The warmth of the Californian sun had departed leaving behind a cool crisp evening feel. Sam felt the bitter edge to the night. To him he would rather be researching activity or questioning locals like the woman Dean had tried to put the moves on. He thought it was wrong this was going against every thing they did. They didn't just rush in without a plan (well most...some...a few times they had a plan)  
To Sam the cryptic message she had offered Dean wasn't enough for him to be out here open to any kind of attack. Dean almost sensing Sam's unease said "Look Sam a quick sweep and we'll be back in the motel in time for you to nerd out" He cocked his trusty pistol before hiding it form sight in his jacket. "Sure that's what you always say before we get attacked"

"Whatever" Dean said slamming the impala trunk. Without another word they set off into the best nightlife California has to offer.

"So you didn't like him" Willow asked as she and Buffy walked through the cemetery

"It's not that I didn't it's just",She sighed,"Riley's gone and I just wanna be on my own for a while"

"So you don't miss the se.."

"OK Will I miss that part but honestly I just need to get Riley out of my system" She said. She looked as she heard footsteps. her hand clenched around the stake. "Oh come on" She said throwing her hands in despair. "What's wrong Buff" Willow asked her mind already racing though multiple spells that she could throw at any opponent. "Those two guys up there that's the one who chatted me up God do I have like some weirdo guy magnet attached to my face" Willow showed a face she hoped would be supportive but probably looked like she had constipation. "Oh well look can you head home and tell dawn I'll be a little late home"

"Sure" As willow turned to slave Buffy zipped up he grey jacket as she loosened herself for the inevitable. she slowly slipped into the shadows as she trailed the two men.

"I don't know Dean feels wrong"

"So Your basing this on what"

"Can't you feel it" Sam stopped still.

"Feel what"

"This place it's something evil and dark and...old"

"Look Sam if your having your time of the month I don't really want to have the talk with you"

"No Dean it's...Never mind" he sighed deciding it was best to ignore the feeling that had followed him since they first rolled into town. "Now I think I told you guys to stay indoors during the night" Buffy said emerging form the shadows causing Sam and Dean to become momentarily stunned. As soon as that passed both had pulled their guns form their jackets. "Who are you" Sam said.

"More to the question what are you" Dean said aiming directly at her chest.

"Details details first Who are you" Buffy retorted walking closer.

"I asked first"

"First smirch" Buffy said.

"Come any closer and I swear to god I'll" Dean threatened she laughed which to Dean seemed to be the last thing she should be doing. "You really think you can take me" She asked now toe to toe with Dean. "sugar you have no idea"

"Hmm" she said. she looked deep into his eyes before slamming her forehead into his.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted before clubbing Buffy on the back of her head with the butt of his gun. She slumped on the wet dew covered grass slipping into peaceful unconsciousness. As Sam pulled both unconscious bodies over his shoulders "Told you I had a bad feeling"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! but some issue getting online (terrible ISP) but her it is!**

Chapter 3  


She came out of the blackness with a pounding in her head. She blinked attempting to blink away the bright dots as she adjusted to her surroundings. She tried to move her arms to rub her head which she was sure had a large lump forming. But as she tugged her arms she felt resistance. she looked down to see nylon ropes tying her to chair. She looked up at the ceiling to see a devils trap. when she returned her head to look forward she saw the to guys staring back at her. The one who's ass she had kicked held a cloth to his head. "Is this really necessary cos if you guys like that whole kinky thing that's between you and your god" She said pulling at the ropes.

"What are you" The tall one who at the moment was sat down looking at her with what he probably thought was a persuasive look. "Isn't the question who"

"No because I'm pretty much certain that you're a thing of some sort" The one stood against the door now throwing down the clothe and walking across the room to her. "Why because I kicked your ass"

"Look if something happened to you trust me we can..." Buffy laughed rocking her head back and forth "Typical hunters always thinking your the baddest ass on the block"

"Look I know how you feel" He added after she was done.

"Oh so tell me Mr psyc 101 how exactly do I feel"

"Scared...Alone like you're a part of something that's bigger than yourself"

"No but you know what I really feel right at this moment" she asked leaning forward.

"What" Sam asked also leaning forward til they were practically nose to nose.

"Bored" She jumped up leaving the chair she was tied to broken on the floor Sam lunged for his gun before her shoe connected with his chin. He slumped unconscious on the floor. She pulled a knife from her pocket. She turned and raised it to Dean's throat she felt the barrel of his gun at her stomach.

"We seem to have reached a stalemate" She said

"Truce" He said

"Truce" she said lowering her knife as he lowered his gun. She slipped it back into her pocket. She watched as Dean struggled against Sam's weight. "pfft" She said as she yanked him to his feet.

"How did you.." He began before she cut across him.

"Look I'm tired of explaining this whole story to people so wait until he wakes up then I'll tell you very thing you need to know"

" So you're a Slayer which is a warrior which fights evil" Dean said as they rode in the impala back to Buffy's house. "Yep that's me" She said.

"But what I don't get is why we haven't heard of you before or any of this stuff" Sam said writing all of it don within his fathers journal further adding to the legacy their father had left behind. "That's the point of the secret identity it stays secret for a reason...Can you imagine the world reaction if they knew what I was and what I did?" She asked.

"True But you said that all hunters are the same which hunters have you met before"

"Gordon walker...Met him a few years back he thought I was some demonic weapon but lets just say after my amazing people skills knocked some sense into him he didn't return too quickly"

"Yeah you have that effect on people" Dean said smiling as the mental image of Gordon getting his ass kicked by Buffy played through it. They stopped outside her motel as they sat waiting Buffy turned to Dean and said "Wait here a minuet" she disappeared behind the door before reappearing with again and very large scythe. she stepped back in the car. "Aren't you staying I mean this is your..."  
"No my home was Sunnydale which last year collapsed in on the hell mouth I've been here a year fighting the local nightlife with some friends but I think they can manage"

"So you're..."

"Coming with you..Hell yeah".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well sorry for the very long delay but struggled a bit trying to find the words to put this into.**

Chapter 4

It had been 2 months since Buffy had joined Sam and him and Dean still could not get used to it. He couldn't get used to the fact he could now no longer leave the bathroom door shut or have his beer to himself. Still it had some advantages. With her strength and speed hunting had became a breeze however the work load had been considerably increased now they had the first to deal with instead of the usual bull crap Crowley tried pulling. Still in Deans opinion the positive still outweighed the bad. I wish Sam felt the same he thought as they pulled up to a mall parking lot. Sam drummed his fingers on the dashboard as they sat waiting for her to come outside. He nodded as she reentered the car and as they drove off she began listing the items she had purchased (using fake credit card s of course) "So I got shoes,shirts,pants and..." she rummaged deeper into the bags " A couple of other stuff" She said blushing and pushing the contents she found deeper into the bags. "What was that" Dean asked.

"It was...nothing"

"Uh huh" Sam said before diving for the bag. As she and Sam were wrestling for the contents of the bag Dean pulled into a parking lot casting a look into the back seat and said "It's gonna be a long night"

Dean was laying on a bed one hand behind his head one hand clutching a bottle of beer watching TV. Sam was hunched over his laptop along with a gazillion books laying around some in various stages of decay. Buffy was in the shower. He knew her routine like the back of his hand. She would shower for 3 minutes then switch it off then grab a towel then walk through the room with it wrapped around her. Then as if on cue she walked through the bathroom door. She scanned the room smiling at Dean as she walked through. He stared at her. As she walked back into the bathroom Sam cleared his throat snapping Dean back to reality "See enough there Dean"

"Shut up"

"Jerk

"Bitch"

They were on a hunt. Stalking through a decrepit building. Buffy motioned for them to stop she carried on snaking her way through low hanging cables and shattered glass. Dean marveled at her. pretty smart and a body you'd just wanna...

"Wait..what!" Sam exclaimed Dean blushed as he realized he had said the last part out loud.

"Err nothing"

"Sounds to me like you and Buffy got something going on"

"There's nothing going"

"Uh huh" Sam said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

"Grow up" Dean growled before Buffy came storming towards them knocking debris aside.

"Did you not just hear the whole fighting sounds out there"

"Oh sorry..right lets go" Dean said cocking his gun.

Back in the hotel room Sam had gone saying something about wanting fresh air and be back whenever. Dean looked through the fridge before grabbing two beers as he turned around Buffy grabbed one bottle before sitting on a bed. Dean turned and sat next to her. "Look Buffy I..." He began before Buffy lunged at him. A phone rang interrupting them. She grabbed answering it finally separating herself from dean. "This had better be good" she said,"Wait..What!...She's where...with who...I'll be there as soon as I can". she quickly grabbed up her stuff.

"Who was that"he asked.

"My friend look somethings come up my sister she's in trouble"

"Oh...OK" Dean said disappointment coming thick from his tone.

"I'll be back"

"You will"

"You haven't seen the last of me"


End file.
